


amaranthine

by orphan_account



Series: Bart Allen thinks in Colors [2]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: Color Challenge, M/M, mentions of the Reach urgh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>amaranthine: <i> deep purple-red colour; immortal; undying</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	amaranthine

If Bart had to describe his emotions in colors, he knows some would be obvious.  
  
He felt _redangryPISSED_ when he saw Jaime trapped by the Reach, when he knew if he failed right there, his whole trip into the past would be for naught.  
  
He felt _blackscaredTERRIFIED_ in the past(future?) when faced with the dark blue armor of the Blue Beetle, faced with a sonic cannon or slavery.  
  
When he first meets Jaime, he supposes the feeling was _pinkcuteADORED_ because, lets face it, Jaime is nice and cute and the complete opposite of the tyrant Bart is so used to.  
  
Now though, he...can’t think of a word to name the color. It’s deep and indescribable because, he’s not sure what he is to Jaime or what Jaime is to him. All he knows is...  
  
He doesn’t want it to disappear.  
  
He doesn’t want the feeling to go away. He wants to hold onto it and nurse it until it will never fade or dim or vanish.  
  
He never wants Jaime to leave him, nor does he want to leave Jaime.


End file.
